Love at the first sight
by nenty
Summary: Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk manis yang melintas di depan cafe tempat dia sedang menghabiskan hari " Mari Bersantai " miliknya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia mengikuti atau lebih tepatnya menguntit pemuda manis yang dengan riang melangkah sambil sesekali ikut bersenandung mengikuti alulan lagu dari handsfree yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. ( kaihun/hunkai )
1. one

Sehun belum beranjak dari balik pohon besar di samping taman bermain yang tidak terlalu ramai sore itu. Selain hari ini cuaca agak mendung taman yang agak jauh dari perkotaan itu memang jarang dikunjungi, ditambah lagi tamannya tidak terlalu terawat tapi masih layak untuk dikunjungi.

Masih dengan tatapan memujanya laki - laki tampan dengan perawakan sempurna itu ingin rasanya menerkam pemuda manis yang masih asyik sendiri dengan ice cream yang tadi pemuda itu beli. Sesekali Sehun, pemuda yang kerap dipanggil pangeran es lantaran sikap dingin dan cuek dengan sekitar, cengengesan tidak jelas melihat atau mengintip kelakuan mangsannya yang makin menggemaskan. Lihat aja bibir pemuda dengan kulit sedikit tan tapi tidak mengurangi keimutannya. Malah warna kulitnya membuatnya semakin menawan.

"Shit! Kenapa bocah itu sangat menggemaskan sih? Arrgghh.. aku kan jadi ingin memakannya?" Umpat Sehun masih betah di tempat persembunyiannya.

Dia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya itu, hanya karena bocah imut disana Oh Sehun dengan segala keagungannya rela melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal, dan oh tolong tambahkan kata SANGAT disana. Yah SANGAT tidak masuk akal. Berawal dari paksaan sepupu kurang ajar tapi memang dia akui sangat peduli padanya, meskipun dengan cara menyebalkan menurut Sehun, menyuruhnya bersantai atau lebih tepatnya berlibur dari semua tugas - tugas kantor yang seperti biasa memang selalu menumpuk, seakan tidak ada habis - habisnya. Sampai - sampai Sehun tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai atau bahkan untuk makan siang saja kadang tidak ada waktu, untung Irene yang memang jadi sekretarisnya selalu ada disana mengingatkan, lebih tepatnya mengomel panjang lebar, tentang Sehun yang tidak peduli tentang kesehatan, atau tentang Sehun yang lebih mementingan berkas - berkas di mejanya daripada mengisi perut kosongnya. Kalau sudah begini Sehun percuma mendebat karena Irene itu sangat cerewet jadi kalau menurutnya lebih baik diam dan menyumpal telinganya atau pura - pura mendengar semua omelannya atau tidak akan berhenti.

Dan itulah mengapa Sehun ada disini sekarang, Irene yang katanya takut sepupu tampanya jadi gila dan akan menjomblo seumur hidupnya mengancam akan berhenti dari perusahaan kalau dia tidak menurutinya untuk berlibur barang sehari atau dua hari. Kalau kata Irene untuk meluruskan otak Sehun yang sudah jauh dari kata waras karena lebih suka berkencan dengan berkas kantor dibandingkan dengan menuruti ajakan teman dekatnya Wu Yifan atau akrab disapa Kris untuk keluar sekedar mencari angin. Atau ketika beberapa ajakan kencan gadis - gadis atau pria - pria imut yang tertarik pada Sehun. Sudah dikatakan kan kalau Sehun itu sangat menarik? Selain tampang yang rupawan dan sempurnanya, semua orang tahu seberapa kayanya Sehun dan keluarganya. Jadi hanya dengan mendengar nama Oh Sehun para gadis dan pria uke akan jatuh padanya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan karena itu jugalah Sehun terlalu malas meladeni mereka yang tergila - gila dan dengan gampangnya mengaku jatuh cinta padanya. Atau mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya tidak percaya akan cinta. Cinta menurut Sehun adalah omong kosong yang membuat Irene seperti orang gila yang selalu menuruti keinginan pacarnya Suho meskipun kadang itu diluar batas menurut Sehun, iya menurut Sehun.. Padahal itu wajar bagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Atau Kris yang kadang datang ke apartmennya di tengah malam dalam keadaan berantakan dan tentu saja mabuk. Dan alasannya selalu sama menurut Sehun, Kris yang masih belum move on dari kekasih yang memilih menuruti perjodohon orang tuanya. Membuat jalinan kasih yang sudah terjalin selama 4 tahun harus kandas. Jadilah Kris yang sudah ditinggal hampir dua tahun masih terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang Sehun tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, dengan penampilan yang sangat sangat biasa, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan sehari - hari Sehun dengan titel Direktur Oh. Lihat saja atasan berupa hoodie lengan panjang warna hitam yang sudah agak kusam dipadukan dengan celana training panjang longgar warna abu muda dan dengan sepasang sendal jepit, iya benar sepasang sendal jepit warna hitam. Salahkan Irene sepupu kurang ajarnya yang pagi - pagi buta sudah ada di apartmen atau lebih tepat kamar mewahnya membangunkannya dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Ugh.. mengingat itu membuat Sehun mual. Oke Sehun yang agak sedikit trauma dengan hal - hal yang menyangkut binatang reptile atau sejenisnya, sebut saja ular. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena Sehun sendiri tidak tahu tepatnya apa alasannya hanya dengan mendengar nama ular sudah membuatnya merinding. Sudah itu tidak usah dibahas karena itu membuat pamor Sehun sedikit turun, soalnya agak memalukan katanya ckck. Jadi Irene yang sudah menebak akan butuh tenaga extra untuk membangunkan Sehun sengaja membawa mainan ular yang entah Irene dapat darimana untuk membangunkan Sehun. Karena Irene sudah bertekad ide briliantnya merubah Sehun menjadi pria biasa hari ini harus terlaksana. Menjadi pria biasa menurut Irene yaitu kebalikan dari sehari - harinya Sehun. Jadi dengan bantuan ular mainan itu Sehun akhirnya bangun dengan rekor tercepat yang dia miliki. Dan tentu saja persis gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya histeris dan heboh sendiri.

Dan setelah ribuan rayuan atau ancaman dari sepupu idiotnya akhirnya dia terpaksa menuruti ide gila Irene. Menjadi pria biasa dan tentu penampilan biasa untuk merasakan kehidupan orang biasa tanpa pengawal yang selalu mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi, atau tanpa mobil mewahnya. Dan menurut Sehun tidak ada salahnya mengikuti ide gila Irene, hitung - hitung bereksploitasi jadi orang biasa. Siapa tahu itu nanti bisa jadi ide dalam pengembangan perusahaan barunya yang memang baru dalam tahap persiapan awal, kebetulan marketnya akan mencakup menengah ke atas. Jadi sekalian aja mempelajari kehidupan sosial menengah ke bawah.

Oke balik lagi ke Sehun yang sudah mulai kesemutan berdiri masih di tempat pertama kali dia mengawasi si pria imut yang sekarang sedang mengutak - atik telepon genggamnya sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi. Ice creamnya sudah habis dari lima menit yang lalu ngomong - ngomong.

Lima menit berlalu tiba - tiba dering telepon bunyi, dan itu dering telepon si pria manis itu. Yeahh Sehun merasa pria disana itu sangat manis sampai - sampai Sehun mau menjilatnya eh..

"Aku harus berkenalan dengannya, apa susahnya menanyakan namanya? Hanya mendekat dan tanyakan namanya, dan dia akan jatuh cinta padaku" monolog Sehun dengan sedikit deg deg an. Oh kemana perginya si Sehun kita yang percaya diri itu?

Balik lagi ke pria manis yang masih dalam mode manjanya menjawab telepon. Ugh... Sehun rasanya tidak tahan untuk menggigit pipinya yang mengembung saking imutnya. Sehun tiba - tiba takut diabetes kalau terus - terusan memandangi si imut ini, oke itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Hyungie.. nini masih ingin di taman, sebentar lagi nini pulang ya? Nini janji tidak akan pulang lewat dari jam enam" Jongin si pria imut yang dari tadi dikuntit Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kala hyungnya Chen menyuruh pulang, tapi si bungsu keluarga Kim itu masih betah dengan jalan - jalan sorenya, jadi deh Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Nini itu mengeluarkan rengekan manja ke hyungnya. Alhasil Sehun yang dari tadi mendengar dan melihat betapa menggemaskannya Jongin yang sehun baru tahu bernama Nini, mati - matian menahan dirinya agar tidak menerjang Jongin. "Oh damn it!!! Kenapa mukanya seperti minta dimakan? Astaga Sehun tahan dirimu please! Jangan sampai kamu mempermalukan nama besar keluarga Oh" Umpat Sehun. Mati - matian dia menahan diri jangan sampai memakan anak orang di tempat umum begini. Bisa rusak reputasinya meskipun sebelum itu dia akan habis di tangan appanya duluan.

"Arrasseo hyungie.. Nini akan hati - hati dan langsung pulang nanti, bye bye Chennie hyung" ucap Jongin manja sebelum menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong depan celana jeansnya.

"Ugh.. kan Nini sudah besar, tapi appa, eomma dan hyungie selalu menganggap Nini masih baby" masih dengan pipi mengembung dan jangan lupakan bibir tebal yang dimajukan beberapa centi ke depan minta dicipok itu Jongin mengoceh sendiri. Yah pantas saja keluarga kim menganggap dia masih bayi orang kelakuannya melebihi bayi ckck.

Balik lagi ke Sehun yang sudah kejang - kejang sendiri menyaksikan tingkat keimutan pria tan yang dari tadi belum menyadari dirinya sedang diintai. Baru saja Sehun memantapkan diri ingin melangkah mendekat ke arah Jongin sebelum rintik hujan turun mengenai hidung mancungnya. Dan tidak sampai satu menit hujan rintik itu berubah menjadi hujan deras. "Shit!! Baru aja mau kenalan malah hujan, alam benar- benar tidak mendukungku sepertinya" untuk keberapa kalinya Sehun hari ini kembali mengumpat dan merutuki kesialannya itu. Dengan cepat dia memakai tudung hoodienya menutupi kepalanya dan berlari mengikuti Jongin yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari berlawanan arah dengan tempat Sehun berdiri, dan ternyata kira - kira lima puluh meter dari taman ada kios kosong yang sudah tidak dipakai atau memang sedang tidak buka Sehun tidak tahu tapi lumayan bisa buat mereka berteduh. Sehun berdiri di samping Jongin lumayan jauh kira - kira lima meter, kiosnya lumayan besar. Sengaja Sehun menjaga jarak, selain tidak mau menakuti Jongin, jujur saja Sehun agak sedikit gugup ternyata. Holy crap.. jangan sampai teman - temannya tahu atau akan diledeki sampai kupingnya panas. Jadi ini akan menjadi rahasia Sehun saja oke!

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Nini kan jadi basah, mana hujannya sepertinya akan lama, Nini kan jadi takut, coba tadi Nini nurut dijemput hyungie hiks hiks" Jongin yang melihat hampir semua badannya basah kuyup ditambah kilat dan hujan makin deras mengigil ketakutan. Dia masih belum menyadari ada makhluk tampan dari tadi mengawasinya bahkan dari jarak lima meter pun Sehun bisa mendengar jelas cicitan Jongin.

"Eomma, appa, hyungie.. Nini takut huwaaaaaaa" akhirnya tangis Jongin pun pecah membayangkan hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai malam dan dia tidak akan bisa pulang. Dan hyungnya tidak akan bisa jemput karena tadi Jongin tidak sempat memberitahu alamat tamannya. Aduh Nini kan ada handphone tinggal kamu hubungi hyungmu kan selesai masalahnya. Tapi balik lagi sekali bayi emang akan selalu jadi bayi ckck.

Sehun yang dari tadi melihat Jongin bukannya kasihan malah gemes sendiri. Bagaimana bisa pria dewasa yang menurut perkiraan Sehun usia mereka kurang lebih sama atau paling jauh umur mereka beda tiga atau empat tahun, bisa seimut dan semenggemaskan pria di depannya ini. Lihat saja masih dengan suara tertahan Jongin makin menangis sesegukan. Akhirnya dengan sisa keberanian yang dia punya dan Sehun agak kasihan juga melihat Jongin yang menggigil kedinginan dan kentara sekali anak itu ketakutan, Sehun pun melangkah pelan ke arah Jongin, berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang rasanya seperti jumpalitan berusaha meremukkan dadanya. Berlebihan? Tidak.. Sehun emang merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang dan dia sangat takut Jongin akan mendengarnya bahkan mengalahkan suara hujan deras.

"Hmm hai.." sapa Sehun dengan lembut dan pelan, dia takut mengagetkan Jongin. Tapi satu menit berlalu Jongin masih sesegukan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri menghalau udara dingin ditambah baju basahnya. Ugh Sehun kan jadi kasihan dan hampir memeluk Jongin memberi kehangtan supaya Jongin tidak mengggil seperti itu, tapi urung karena dia sangat yakin Jongin akan kaget, histeris dan akan membenci dirinya. Padahal kan dia ingin Jongin menyukainya bukan malah membencinya, bisa gagal rencananya menjadikan Jongin miliknya kalau belum apa - apa tapi Jongin sudah membencinya.

Baru saja Sehun akan mencoba mengajak Jongin bicara tapi tiba - tiba terdengar bunyi telepon berdering. Jongin yang dari awal menunduk sesegukan kaget mendengar ada suara dering telepon. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berniat mencari asal bunyi dering telepon itu, malah terkejut mendapati seorang pria berdiri disampingnya dengan jarak tidak sampai setengah meter. Tentu saja Jongin terkejut, dia mengira dari tadi dia sendirian di tempat itu, dia sudah ketakutan tadi kalau - kalau ada orang jahat yang mau meculik atau mencelakainya. Tapi tunggu dulu.. Jongin mundur dua langkah mengawasi pria di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau ahjussi ini orang jahat?" Kata Jongin dalam hati "Dan bagaimana kalau dia menculikku ?" Tambahnya masih dalam hati. Si Jongin yang tadi sudah menggigil kedinginan makin mengkerut di tempat saat ahjussi di depannya menatapnya penuh minat. Dengan takut - takut Jongin menatap balik ahjussi yang Jongin akui sangat tampan mengalahkan ketampanan hyungnya, karena menurut Jongin, Chen hyungnya adalah yang tertampan di dunia, karena hyungnya sangat baik dan selalu menuruti permintaannya, tapi sekarang ada ahjussi ini di depannya meskipun awalnya Jongin takut tapi kalau diperhatikan, ahjussi itu tidak seram tapi sangaat tampan. Hehe belum tahu saja si Jongin kita yang polos ini, wajahnya sih tidak seram tapi mesum ckck.

"Ahjussi teleponnya kenapa tidak dijawab? Itu telepon ahjussi kan?" Dengan muka imut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Sehun, si manis Jongin bertanya, berbanding terbalik dengan rasa takut yang tadi sempat hinggap di hati Jongin. "Ahh i-i-ya m-ma-af aku tidak mendengar tadi hehe" what!!! Apa Sehun barusan gugup? Ingin rasanya Sehun menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai han, oh man itu sangat tidak keren. Kenapa harus gagap sih? Arrggghh.. hancur sudah kesan pertama Sehun di depan pujaan hati.

Lupakan masalah telepon, Sehun bahkan mematikan telepon genggamnya, dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh Irene, si penelepon barusan, atau siapapun itu termasuk eomma atau appanya. Dia hanya akan fokus denga pria di depannya ini, pria masa depannya uhuk. Yakin sekali sepertinya Oh Sehun kita ini.

"Jadi kalau boleh tahu, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini sendirian hmm?" Sehun mencoba bertanya dengan lembut tidak mau membuat calon masa depannya itu takut atau merasa tidak nyaman. Sepertinya bayi besar imut di depannya ini harus dihadapi dengan lembut. "Itu ahjussi.. tadi kan Nini lagi jalan - jalan, beli ice cream dan duduk sambil makan ice cream Nini di taman itu, eh lagi asyik - asyiknya Nini, hujan turun deh, jadinya Nini basah dan Nini takut sendirian makanya nangis hiks untung hiks ada hiks ahjussi, jadi Nini tidak takut lagi hiks" Dengan mata sembab, hidung memerah dan bibir mengerucut lucu Jongin bercerita atau lebih tepatnya mengadu seperti biasanya dia merengek ke hyung atau eommanya. Dia merasa ahjussi di depannya ini bukan orang jahat, karena sangat tampan.

Sekarang mari kita lihat Sehun dan muka cengo'nya. Bahkan dia sampai lupa menutup mulut menganganya menyaksikan secara dekat makhluk manis di depannya ini. Sekarang dia mati - matian menahan detak jantungnya yang marathon melihat Jongin. "Ugh.. jantungku tolong tenanglah" batin Sehun.

"Oke tolong jangan menangis lagi yah, nanti manisnya hilang loh" ucap Sehun pelan dengan senyum tampan, membuat si manis ikut tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

"Oh ya kenalkan namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun, nama kamu siapa?" ucap Sehun mengulurkan tangan dengan sok manis yang jatuhnya menjurus aneh, karena demi vivi anjing pudel kesayangan Sehun yang imutnya sebelas duabelas dengan pria manis di depannya ini, itu sangat tidak cocok. Tapi dengan malu - malu Jongin menerima uluran tangan Sehun yang berusaha bersikap cool mengabaikan jantungnya yang semakin menggila. "Jonginie.. eh maksudnya namaku Kim Jongin ahjussi tapi hyungie selalu memanggilku dengan Nini hehe" ucap Jongin dengan ceria. "Jadi ahjussi juga manggilnya Nini aja yah, soalnya semua teman Nini manggilnya gitu sih, tetangga Nini juga seperti yeollie hyung, sooie hyung dan baekie hyung bahkan monggunya Nini juga mungkin akan manggilnya gitu seandainya monggu bisa ngomong" dengan semangat dan mata berbinar - binar Jongin bercerita panjang lebar tentang nama panggilannya itu. Dan Sehun sungguh bangga akan dirinya karena tidak sampai collapse melihat betapa menggemaskannya bocah di depannnya ini. Tapi wait..! Monggu? Siapa itu monggu? Pacar Jongin bukan ya? Baru saja Sehun mau bertanya perihal si monggu, memastikan kalau monggu bukan saingannya untuk menjadikan pria imut itu jadi pacarnya, tiba - tiba si imut terpekik kaget sambil melompat ke arah Sehun, saat kilat menyambar. Beruntung pria Oh itu mempunyai refleks yang bagus, dengan cepat Sehun menangkap tubuh Jongin dan tepat jatuh ke pelukannya. Sejenak Sehun diam dan masih mendekap Jongin erat, merasakan betapa anak rambut setengah basah Jongin menggelitik hidungnya. Ugh.. ingin rasanya Sehun mengusak - usakkan hidungnya di sana kalau tidak ada pergerakan halus dari Jongin. "Hmm.. ahjussi Nini takut hiks hiks" cicit Jongin pelan sambil memeluk Sehun erat. "Nini tenang ya, kan ada Ahjussi disini, jadi jangan takut lagi, hujannya juga sudah mau berhenti" ucap Sehun lembut sambil dengan berani mengelus pelan punggung Jongin. "Dan ahjussi janji akan menemani Nini sampai hujan reda dan mengantarkan nini pulang" bujuk Sehun berharap pria di dekapannya itu berhenti menangis. Dalam hati dia berharap hujannya jangan berhenti dulu supaya bisa peluk - peluk Jongin, dasar pria licik ckck. "Iya ahjussi.. terimakasih ya ahjussi nanti kalau udah sampai rumah Nini kasih cokelat yang banyaaak sekali buat ahjussi, karena sudah baik sama Nini" akhirnya Jongin menatap Sehun meskipun acara 'mari memeluk ahjussi tampan' nya belum selesai sepertinya. Jongin merasa hangat dan nyaman di pelukan ahjussi tampannya, malah sekarang dia udah mulai mengusap - usapkan hidung memerahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun sih senang - senang saja dipeluk - peluk sama si manis, bila perlu dia rela deh dipeluk terus sepuasnya, orang yang memeluknya pujaan hati hehe, si Sehun sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasan terbukti dari wajah merona merahnya dan senyuman lima jarinya saking senangnya dipeluk sama Jongin.

Tidak memperdulikan hujan yang sudah mulai reda duo sejoli itu masih tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat dan sepertinya belum ada niat untuk beranjak pulang, baik dari Jongin yang merasa sangat nyaman sampai ingin terlelap dalam dekapan Sehun, apalagi Sehun yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh prianya. Tidak tahu saja begitu banyak orang yang cemas setengah mati kepada mereka berdua. Bahkan keluarga Kim sebentar lagi sepertinya mau melapor ke polisi.


	2. two

Masih dalam suasana hening Sehun akhirnya memutuskan akan mengantarkan Jongin pulang, selain hujan yang sudah reda dari setengah jam yang lalu, ditambah keadaan taman sudah mulai gelap, membuat Sehun merasa harus secepatnya mengantarkannya pulang. Jangan sampai calon pacarnya itu sakit karena kedinginan atau masuk angin. Jadi dengan sedikit terpaksa Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan berusaha melihat Jongin. Tapi Sehun malah dihadapkan dengan wajah lelap Jongin, sejenak Sehun malah menikmati pemandangan indah Jongin yang terlelap dengan nafas teratur. Tanpa bisa dicegah tangan kiri Sehun yang terbebas, membelai pipi tembem si pria tan itu. Rasa familiar itu hadir lagi, rasa berdesir dan rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Jongin yang terlelap di pelukannya itu adalah pemandangan terindah menurutnya. Sangat indah dan menenangkan.

Tapi seberapa kuat pun keinganan Sehun untuk terus memandangi wajah lelap Jongin, Sehun harus buru - buru mengantarkannya pulang, sebelum larut malam. Jadi dengan hati - hati dia menyalakan ponselnya dan mengabaikan notif pesan masuk dan beberapa panggilan yang diabaikan seharian ini, dia harus menyuruh supir pribadinya menjemputnya dan Jongin segera. Setelah memastikan mendapat balasan pesan dari supirnya dia berusaha membangunkan Jongin untuk menanyakan alamat rumahnya.

"Nini.." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin pelan. "Bangun yah, kita harus segera pulang, tamannya sebentar lagi gelap" Sehun berucap pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Jongin kaget. Tapi dasarnya Jongin yang susah dibangunkan malah mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh hangat Sehun.

"Eung.. hyungie jangan ganggu Nini, Nini masih ngantuk tahu!"

Sehun yang sudah gemas setengah mati, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jongin yang makin terlelap seakan tidak terganggu dengan hawa dingin taman efek habis turun hujan.

"Cup.." bibir Sehun mendarat mulus di pipi tembem Jongin tapi sang putri tidur seakan tidak terusik sama sekali. Membuat si pria Oh yang tingkat kemesumannya tiba - tiba meningkat, semakin berani.

"Cup cup cup.." Sehun dengan gemas mengecupi kedua mata dan hidung Jongin. Tapi emang dasar tukang tidur, kecupan - kecupan Sehun di pipinya tidak membuat Jongin terbangun. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, yeah TERPAKSA.. akhirnya Sehun menggunakan jurus terakhirnya dalam metode cara cepat membangunkan Jongin. Dengan seringai tipis, si pria pucat itu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal menggoda Jongin yang seharian ini sudah sangat ingin dia rasakan.

"Cup.." bersamaan dengan itu si imut Jongin membuka matanya perlahan. Sehun buru - buru menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jongin. Dengan mulut menganga dan mata membola lucu, Jongin sangat kaget melihat wajah tampan Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hampir mengenai ujung hidungnya, membuat pipinya memanas. Berusaha keras mengingat kejadian sebelum dia terlelap. Akhirnya dia ingat tentang ahjussi tampan yang menemaninya menunggu hujan reda, jadi dia tidak sendirian dan dia ingat ahjussi tampannya juga berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang. Sedangkan Sehun agak was - was mengamati Jongin, takut - takut Jongin mengamuk karena dia telah berani mengecup bibirnya.

"Ahjussiii..!! tolong antarkan Nini pulang ya ke rumahnya Nini, soalnya Nini tidak berani pulang malam - malam sendiri, soalnya kata hyungnya Nini banyak penculik yang berkeliaran saat malam, Nini takut diculik" Jongin berucap manja, dan jangan lupakan dirinya yang masih setia memeluk Sehun.

Sehun yang sedikit lega Jongin tidak marah atau mungkin tidak tahu masalah kecupannya barusan, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memakan habis bibir mengerucut itu. Demi apa itu sangat menggoda dan seakan - akan menantang Sehun untuk menggigit dan mengecap rasa manisnya. Yah.. sudah dipastikan bibir itu sangat manis, terbukti saat Sehun mengecupnya beberapa saat lalu. "Tahan dan tunggu sampai dia jadi milikmu" batin Sehun sambil mengela nafas berat. Sangat susah ternyata menahan diri di depan pria semenggoda Jongin.

"Iya Nini.. ahjussi pasti akan mengantarmu pulang, jangan takut ya" ucap Sehun sambil merapikan poni lepek Jongin yang sudah sepenuhnya kering.

"Sebentar lagi supir ahjussi sampai dan kita langsung pulang deh" tambah Sehun dengan senyum tampannya yang membuat Jongin tersipu malu. "Aduhh ahjussi ini tampan sekali, udah gitu baik lagi" batin Jongin senang.

Dan benar saja suara klakson mobil terpaksa menghentikan Jongin yang masih betah mengagumi si tampan. Dengan malu - malu Jongin melepaskan pelukan tangannya dari tubuh Sehun. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela, karena demi bulu halus monggu yang sangat - sangat enak dipeluk, berada di pelukan ahjussi itu sangat hangat dan nyaman, mengalahkan kehangatan tubuh hangat anjingnya itu. Aduhh Nini please deh masa Sehun kamu samakan dengan anjing sih? keke.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir setengah jam mobil mewah Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar dan tentu saja sangat mewah. Ya, itu adalah rumah keluarga Kim yang tadi dikasih Jongin alamatnya sebelum menyandar nyaman di dada kokoh Sehun dan kembali terlelap. Sehun yang sudah terbiasa dengan gelenyar aneh di tubuhnya setiap bersentuhan dengan Jongin dengan senang hati menepuk - nepuk halus rambut Jongin, tentu masih dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan reaksi supir pribadinya Park Hyunjo, pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi kwatir dengan tuan mudanya yang tidak berhenti berekspresi aneh, tidak seperti biasanya yang kaku dan datar. Sebentar cengengesan, sebentar nyengir dan tidak lama tiba - tiba merona. Tidak tahu saja kalau tuan muda Oh Sehun kita lagi jatuh cinta berat keke.

Setelah memastikan alamatnya sesuai dengan yang tadi disebutkan Jongin, Sehun pun dengan hati - hati turun dari mobil tentu setelah dibukakan pintu sama sang supir. Sedikit menyamankan posisi tidur Jongin di gendongannya, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan si manis.

"Paman tunggu sebentar ya dan jangan kasih tahu orang rumah apalagi Irene tentang keberadaanku sekarang" ucap Sehun pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangan lembutnya dari pria di gendongannya.

Sekali - sekali biarkan dia mengerjai sepupunya itu, Sehun bisa membayangkan betapa prustasinya Irene seharian ini. Dan kalau tentang eommanya, nanti juga akan langsung senang kalau tahu anak kesayangannya menghilang sementara, karena sibuk dengan 'menjadikan Jongin pacar', karena Sehun sangat yakin eommanya akan menyukai Jongin, beliau kan suka yang manis - manis.

Belum sempat Sehun memencet bel rumah mewah di depannya, pintu pagarnya sudah terbuka duluan. Dia dihadapkan dengan pria yang seumuran dengannya yang Sehun tebak adalah hyung calon pacarnya.

Chen menatap bingung pemuda di depannya itu, iya bingung.. sekilas Chen meneliti penampilan orang di depannya, rambut berantakan, baju longgar kebesaran, celana training kusut dan sendal jepit, dan oh jangan lupakan dia sedang menggedong seorang bayi?. Posisi Jongin yang memeluk erat leher Sehun, membuat Chen tidak bisa mengenali adiknya sendiri.

"Apa dia gelandangan? atau pengemis? ah tapi dia terlalu tampan untuk itu" inner Chen dengan dahi mengernyit sambil menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Tidak mungkin ada gelandangan setampan dia apalagi jadi pengemis? jadi idol atau model saja dia pasti laku keras" lanjut Chen masih dalam hati.

Sehun semakin yakin orang di depannya ini adalah hyung Jongin, terbukti dengan sedikit banyak keimutan Jongin sangat mirip dengannya. Jadi Sehun dengan cepat menghentikan pikiran - pikiran buruk Chen terhadapnya, karena dia sangat yakin, sulung keluarga kim itu sudah bepikiran jelek tentangnya.

"Saya bukan gelandangan apalagi pengemis, jika itu yang kamu pikirkan!!" suara berat Sehun sukses membuat Chen yang masih menebak - nebak kaget, ditambah karena isi pikirannya yang tadi menuduh Sehun macam - macam terlihat jelas, kan dia jadi malu.

"Hmm, maaf sebelumnya.. jadi tuan siapa? dan ada perlu apa ke mari?" Ucap Chen galak berusaha tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam pria di depannya itu, dia berusaha bersikap cool dan jantan.

"Enak saja! dikira aku takut dengan tatapan tajam dan suara beratnya? cihhh!! tidak akan" batin Chen kesal, padahal mah emang rada sedikit takut hihi.

Tapi belum sempat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya Jongin itu, atensinya teralihkan dengan makhluk imut digendongannya yang sepertinya terganggu dengan suara lumayan kerasnya dan Chen.

"Eunggg.. ahjussi apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Jongin pelan dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, mata sayunya mengerjap imut.

"Iya Nini, kita baru saja sampai, Nini mau turun?" Tanya Sehun lembut, sembari menurunkannya pelan.

Sedangkan Chen yang dari tadi bingung memperhatikan interaksi dua manusia di depannya mulai sadar kalau bayi yang ada di gendongan pria gelandangan tapi wajah idol itu adalah Jongin, adik manisnya yang dari tadi susah dihubungi dan membuat keluarganya cemas.

Appa Kim bahkan langsung pulang dari kantor, meninggalkan rapat pentingnya begitu saja saat tahu anak bungsunya belum pulang dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Sedangkan Yuri, eomma Jongin sudah hampir dua jam tidak berhenti menangis. Memikirkan anak imutnya lagi sendirian di luaran sana dengan hujan deras dan sudah hampir gelap. Maklum anak itu jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah keluar sendirian tanpa keluarganya atau paling tidak harus dengan supir. Jadi wajar kalau orang rumah kelimpungan, padahal Jonginnya kan sudah bukan bayi hehe.

"Niniiii..!! Huwaaaa..." teriak Chen histeris yang hampir membuat kuping Sehun tuli mendadak.

"Nini kenapa baru pulang? Hyung, appa sama eomma kwatir tahu dari tadi nungguin Nini, appa bahkan sudah mau lapor polisi tadi, huwaaaaa.. tapi untung saja Nini sudah pulang" masih dengan sikap dramatisnya Chen menarik Jongin dari pelukan Sehun dan memeluknya erat, Sehun ngeri sendiri tulang punggung Jonginnya takut patah efek pelukan erat hyungnya.

"Isshh.. hyungie berisik deh, kan Nini baik - baik saja dan tidak diculik karena ada ahjussi tampan hehe" ucap Jongin pelan sambil tersipu malu. Ahh.. imutnya batin Sehun ikut - ikutan merona.

"Tapi kan hyungie kwatir takut Nini kenapa - kenapa, lagian ponsel Nini kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi, kan hyungie teleponin terus dari tadi" balas Chen gemas sendiri dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Dan ahjussi tampan? Maksud Nini, ahjussi ini?" Lanjut Chen menunjuk persis hidung mancung Sehun, membuat si empunya hidung mendadak mundur jaga jarak demi kelestarian hidung mancungnya. Kan tidak lucu kalau tiba - tiba hidungnya berubah pesek gara - gara ketusuk jari bocah berisik di depannya itu. Meskipun itu sangat tidak mungkin sih, paling - paling juga cuma berdarah hehe.

Sehun jadi heran sendiri, sebenarnya umur berapa sih dua bocah kakak beradik ini? Kelakuannya mirip sekali dengan anak TK.

"Iya.. hyung, dia ahjussi tampan karena sudah mau menemani Nini menunggu hujan berhenti" ucap Jongin semangat dan melepaskan pelukan Chen dan kembali melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun dan langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun manja, yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum senang, sepertinya langkah menjadikan 'Jongin pacar' semakin dekat.

Membuat hyungnya cemberut dan menatap galak Sehun, karena Jongin lebih memilih memeluk pria asing itu daripada hyungnya sediri. Apa - apaan pria gelandangan itu senyam - senyum begitu ke adiknya, aduin ke eomma ah nanti biar tahu rasa si ahjussi tidak tampan itu keke, kata Chen dalam hati sambil bersmirk ria. Pasti eommanya tidak akan suka adiknya dekat - dekat dengan pria aneh itu.

"Niniii.. pertanyaan hyungie belum dijawab, kenapa ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi dari tadi ?" Ucap Chen setengah berteriak berusaha menarik atensi adiknya yang sepenuhnya kini tertuju pada Sehun.

"Isshh..hyungie tidak usah berteriak begitu, kan jadi berisik!" Omel Jongin dengan muka galak tapi gagal yang ada malah sangat imut dan lucu.

"Jadi kan pas Nini kehujanan tadi ponsel Nini ikut basah terus mati, padahal kan Nini sudah berlari sangat cepat supaya tidak kehujanan, tapi Nini tetap saja basah" adu Jongin dengan bibir sesekali mengerucut lucu, minta dicipok kali ya? haha.

"Untung Nini bertemu dengan ahjussi tampan, jadi Nini tidak sendirian deh, dan memeluk Nini waktu Nini takut kilat dan juga pas Nini kedinginan" lanjut Jongin dengan mata berbinar - binar menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan senyum hangat.

Membuat si hyung menggeram marah dalam hati dan menatap tajam Sehun yang masih memeluk Jongin, enak saja main peluk - peluk adik polosnya, cari - cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Belum tahu saja si Chen bahkan Sehun sudah memperawani bibir sexy adiknya haha.

"Niniii.. ayo buruan masuk, mau sampai kapan pelukan sama orang asing di depan rumah seperti ini? Mau hyung adukan ke eomma?" Teriak Chen naik beberapa oktaf, dia kesal diabaikan adik kesayangannya demi pria asing itu. "Atau benar - benar hyung adukan nih ke appa juga?" Masih dengan suara melengkingnya, Chen berteriak memgancam melihat gelagat adiknya tidak akan menurutinya, untuk segera masuk dan meninggalkan pria asing itu.

"Ishhh.. iya! Nini akan masuk hyung! Tidak usah teriak - teriak begitu, seperti anak kecil tahu hyung." Jongin manyun seraya mendelik tidak suka, waktu tatap - tatapan mesra dengan ahjussi tampannya diganggu.

"Oke Nini masuk sekarang ya! Jangan lupa nanti mandi air hangat dulu, terus makan, lalu tidur, biar Nini tidak sakit" Sehun berkata sambil melonggarkan pelukan Jongin di pinggangnya. Dia merasa harus menjadi lebih dewasa diantara dua bocah kakak beradik itu. Sekaligus menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting mereka berdua.

"Iya.. ahjussiii! Terimakasih ya sudah mau mengantarkan Nini pulang, ahjussi tampan sangaaat baik, Nini sangat senang bertemu ahjussi hehe" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum sangaaaatttt manis, sampai - sampai Sehun meleleh rasanya hehe. "Dengan senang hati, ahjussi juga senang bertemu Nini" balas Sehun dengan senyum tampan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayo.. Niniii!! Eomma sudah menunggu di dalam" dengan tidak sabar Chen menarik kasar tangan Jongin yang masih memegang erat tangan Sehun.

Si Jongin tiba - tiba merasa sedih akan berpisah dari ahjussi tampannya, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bertemu lagi? Pasti dia akan sangat rindu huhu. Seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Jongin yang dalam sekejab berubah murung, Sehun meraih kembali kedua tangan Jongin mengabaikan delikan tajam Chen.

"Oke dengarkan ahjussi, Nini sekarang masuk ya terus istirahat, ahjussi janji akan menemui Nini lagi secepatnya, ahjussi janji!" Ucap Sehun dengan senyum lembutnya. Membuat raut murung Jongin seketika berubah sumringah.

"Janji ya ahjussiiii, Nini tunggu! lagian Nini kan belum kasih ahjussi cokelat, sesuai janji Nini, nanti kalau ahjussi datang lagi Nini kasih cokelat yang banyaaak sekali hehe" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

Dengan begitu Jongin dan Chen pun beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga kim, dengan si hyung memegang atau lebih tepat menyeret paksa tangan sang adik lantaran masih belum rela berpisah dengan Sehun. Padahal Sehunnya sudah tidak terlihat akibat pintu pagar tinggi yang sudah tertutup rapat, tentu saja dengan bantingan kasar si hyung, sebagai bentuk peringatan secara langsung kepada Sehun, untuk tidak dekat - dekat dengan sang adik. Tetapi tentu saja Sehun tidak akan terpengaruh hanya karena itu, cintanya terlalu besar untuk menyerah hanya karena peringatan kecil itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi Kim Jongin harus menjadi Oh Jongin" tekad Sehun sudah bulat.


	3. three

Oh Company

Terlihat beberapa kesibukan di setiap lantai gedung perusahaan keluarga Oh itu, hampir tidak ada atau tidak akan ditemukan karyawan yang bersantai apalagi bermalas-malasan. Pasalnya semua karyawan tidak akan mau tiba-tiba menjadi pengangguran dalam sekejap bilamana sampai ketahuaan sang pimpinan, Presdir Oh Sehun yang terkenal sangat disiplin. Jadi mereka tidak akan berani untuk sekedar berleha apalagi sampai melalaikan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang presdir Oh Sehun, pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan segunung berkas di mejanya. Entah sudah berapa jam dia hanya duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang terletak di lantai sepuluh gedung itu.

Tetapi kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, kita akan menemukan kejanggalan yang terlihat jelas, kontras dengan tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Ternyata tuan Oh kita yang tampan tidak seserius kelihatannya.

Sesekali pria itu akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil membolak-balik asal tumpukan kertas yang seharusnya dia baca teliti untuk memilah beberapa proposal yang akan dikembangkan untuk perusahaannya yang baru.

Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian sekretarisnya yang sedari awal sudah menyadari tingkah aneh boss sekaligus sepupunya. Bahkan Irene sudah beberapa kali masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun hanya untuk sekedar memastikan sepupunya itu tidak gila. Tapi dasar Sehunnya yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri tidak mempedulikan raut kwatir serta kesal Irene.

Kwatir takut otak sepupunya makin tidak waras setelah beberapa hari yang lalu terlunta-lunta tidak jelas entah kemana, pulang-pulang Sehunnya mirip gelandangan, dan tentu merasa sangat kesal karena diacuhkan.

Sedikit menyesal dengan idenya yang menyuruh Sehun melakukan hal seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan Nyonya Oh yang biasanya lemah lembut menurut Irene, tiba-tiba berteriak cemas bak kesetanan. Beliau katanya takut putranya kenapa-kenapa apalagi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Membuat semua orang heboh mencari keberadaan putra tunggal keluarga Oh itu.

Sehun itu yang biasanya akan mengamuk, melihat orang lain masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk, ini justru kebalikannya. Dia hanya melihat sekilas Irene dan lanjut dengan tingkah idiotnya, memeriksa laporan sambil tersenyum-senyum konyol sesekali bersenandung kecil.

"Sehun.. "

Tidak ada jawaban

"Sehun-ah.."

Masih belum direspon, kali ini Irene bahkan ingin menangis melihat Sehun malah tersenyum sangat lebar masih dengan membalik asal kertas di mejanya.

"SEHUN..!!" pekik Irene kesal membuat si empunya nama menoleh sebentar tanpa reaksi berarti di wajah datarnya. Sebelum kemudian kembali ke kegiatannya 'mari memandangi berkas mirip Jongin' nya, sambil tersenyum idiot.

Dan kali ini dia bahkan tersenyum lima jari sambil memegangi dadanya yang membuat Irene sangat yakin kalau sepupunya itu butuh ke dokter sesegera mungkin. Dia tidak mau Sehun yang walaupun menyebalkan tapi dia sayang, jadi tidak waras begitu.

"Irene.." panggil Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

"Irene"? ulang Sehun kali ini menoleh ke arah sepupunya dan mendapati wajah melamun Irene, membuatnya mendengus.

"Hei..!! ucap Sehun agak keras membuat Irene tersadar dari lamunan sambil mengerjapkan matanya balas menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Apa..?"

"Kamu melamunkan apa sih? Sampai berani mengacuhkan boss mu yang sedang bicara?"

"Tidak! siapa yang melamun? dengus Irene kesal.

"Aku hanya heran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu tiga hari yang lalu? Akhir-akhir ini kamu berubah Sehun"

Dalam hati Irene meralat berubah menjadi IDIOT..!

"Rahasia.." balas Sehun cengengesan, membuat Irene rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok, kenapa sepupunya itu makin menyebalkan sih?

Usut punya usut ternyata Sehun terlalu bahagia dengan pertemuannya dengan Jongin, pria yang telah berhasil meruntuhkan es batu yang bersarang di hatinya. Membuatnya sepulang dari mengantarkan Jongin malam itu tidak berhenti tersenyum karena terlalu senang.

Bahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang biasanya membuatnya stres itu berubah jadi sangat menarik menurutnya karena penuh dengan wajah manis Jongin. Intinya Sehun tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan wajah sang pujaan hati yang terus-terusan membayangi pikirannya.

Jadi dengan tekat yang sudah bulat, hari ini dia harus berhasil menemui Jongin, dia sudah sangat merindukan wajah manisnya. Tidak peduli dengan semua rapat penting atau berkas lain yang menanti untuk dirinya tinjau hari ini.

Sudah cukup sabar dia beberapa hari ini menahan diri untuk tidak mangkir dari tugas kantornya hanya untuk menemui Jonginnya.

"Hari ini tolong kamu handle semua urusan di kantor ya, termasuk rapat dengan Mr. Zhang"

"Tapi Mr. Zhang itu kan banyak maunya, dia biasanya hanya mau bernegosiasi sama kamu langsung Sehun"

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana? Jangan macam-macam dan membuat masalah Hun-ah" lanjut Irene makin kwatir.

Tumben Sehun menyuruh menggantikannya rapat, apalagi rapat penting dengan Mr. Zhang, salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan.

"Aku ada urusan penting Irene.. dan untuk sekarang itu masih rahasia, aku janji secepatnya akan memberitahumu" kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan tumpukan map ke sekretarisnya itu.

"Dan itu beberapa berkas proposal yang mungkin bisa kita kembangkan, tolong kamu cek dan tinjau ulang" tunjuk Sehun ke beberapa map yang sudah dipegang Irene.

"Oke..!"

"Tapi Sehun! Bagaimana kalau rapat dengan Mr. Zhang tidak berhasil? Tidak bisakah kamu pergi setelah rapat?" Sambung Irene menatap penuh harap Sehun.

"Tidak bisa Irene.. semakin cepat aku pergi semakin cepat urusannya selesai" ucap Sehun sambil menghela nafas pelan. Dia sudah tidak bisa menunggu untuk menemui Jongin, dia sudah sangat rindu.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa menghadapi Mr. Zhang, aku akan mengirim email draft beberapa bahasan pentingnya oke?"

"Semoga berhasil" lanjut Sehun sambil beranjak dari kursi, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut efek terlalu lama duduk sembari mengambil jaket yang digantung rapi di samping mejanya dan melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Irene yang mulai membayangkan akan seperti apa rapatnya nanti. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga tidak ada kendala dan semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Dan.. oh ya! kamu tenang saja, aku akan menghubungi Mr. Zhang nanti dan memberitahu kalau aku tidak bisa hadir dan rapat digantikan sama kamu" Ucap Sehun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Irene dengan wajah pasrahnya.

Kim's house

"Isshh.. monggu-ah ponsel Nini jangan dimakan.. itu bukan makanan, nanti gigimu sakit, yaa yaaakk.." pekik Jongin kesal sambil mengejar anjing kecil kesayangannya yang berlari sambil menggigit ponsel Jongin.

"Monggu nakaaalll kembaliiii.. jangan digigit terus ponsel Nini..."

Brukkkk pyarrr!

Jongin yang makin kesal sama monggu yang tidak juga berhenti, tanpa sengaja menyenggol vas bunga lumayan besar sampai jatuh pecah dan berakhir dengan Jongin terjerambab tidak elit disamping pecahan vas tersebut.

"Aaaarrgghtt.. EOMMAAA...HUWAAAAA..."

Suara melengking Jongin terdengar sampai ruang dapur, tempat mama kim sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Eommaa... Hiks sakit hiks "

"Monggu nakal.. awas ya Nini tidak akan mengajak monggu jalan-jalan ke taman lagi nanti" ancam Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke arah anjingnya yang sudah berhenti berlarian saat melihat Jongin terjungkal imut

"HUWAAAAAAA EOMMAAA.. NINI JATUUUHH" adu Jongin histeris begitu melihat mama kim muncul di ruang tamu tempatnya dari tadi bermain dengan monggu.

Ya, Jongin yang sedang menikmati liburan musim panasnya, seharian hanya tidur-tiduran sambil memainkan ponselnya atau setelah bosan mencoba menyalakan televisi tapi tidak ada acara tontonan yang menarik menurutya, berakhir dengan menggangu monggu yang sedang tidur pulas di atas karpet halus dekat kakinya.

Dan monggu yang kesal tidurnya diganggu langsung menggigit ponsel Jongin yang diletakkan di atas kapet dekat tubuhnya.

"Hiks.. ini sakit eomma, lihat nih hiks.. " tunjuk Jongin manja ke arah lutut serta telapak tangannya yang memang agak sedikit lecet.

"Uhhh... cup cup cup anak eomma, sini eomma peluk.." ucap mama kim lembut seraya menjulurkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke arah Jongin.

Dengan cepat Jongin menghambur ke pelukan eommanya, masih dengan isakan kecil dan jangan lupakan bibir manyun yang dimajukan beberapa centi ke depan. Membuat mama kim gemas bukan main.

"Eommaaa.." panggil Jongin manja setelah beberapa menit terdiam di pelukan eommanya.

"Iya sayang?"

"Cokelat Nini yang di kulkas masih ada kan?"

"Iya.. masih banyak sayang, memang kenapa? Nini mau makan cokelat sekarang? biar eomma ambilkan" tanya mama kim sambil mengusap sayang rambut bayi besarnya yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Benar-benar bayi..

"Tidak eomma! Itu nanti mau Nini kasih kepada seseorang hehe.." ucap Jongin malu-malu imut.

"Oohh.. eomma tahu, mau dikasih kepada ahjussi tampan kan?"

"Namanya siapa sih? Masa sama eomma sendiri main rahasia-rahasian? Hyungie juga katanya tidak tahu.." tanya mama kim, penasaran juga sama orang yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu diomongin sama putranya atau bahkan sampai merengek dibelikan cokelat yang banyak, yang katanya hadiah buat ahjussi tampan, begitu Jongin menyebutnya.

"Rahasia deh.. hehe" cengir Jongin imut membuat mama kim gemas sendiri dan mengelitiki putranya sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tidak menyadari dua orang pria dewasa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat ibu dan anak itu yang masih asyik tertawa dan saling menggelitiki. Lebih tepatnya mama kim yang menggelitiki Jongin yang memeluknya erat sambil tertawa lepas.

Bagi siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat tawa renyah itu, tidak terkecuali Oh Sehun salah satu pria yang dari tadi menyaksikan betapa indahnya pemandangan itu, lebih tepatnya JONGIN.

Ya, menurutnya Jongin saat ini sangat indah, benar-benar indah. Membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia.. dan hangat..

Pendek?? Iya.. soalnya buatnya kemarin siang sambil kerja... Focus terbagi dua, antara kerjaan dan keimutan si Nini lol


	4. four

Sehun baru saja memarkirkan mobil Audi R8 merahnya begitu sampai di depan rumah keluarga kim dan bermaksud turun dan memencet bel, tapi urung begitu melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mendekat.

Masih dari dalam mobil mewahnya Sehun melihat seorang pria paruh baya, seumuran appanya turun dari mobil tersebut dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sehun sangat yakin kalau pria yang masih bugar dan terlihat tampan meski sudah tidak muda itu adalah Tuan Kim Siwon, calon mertuanya

Dengan sedikit gugup Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum turun dan membungkuk singkat begitu berhadapan dengan tuan kim yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Selamat sore tuan kim.." sapa Sehun sopan mengabaikan rasa gugupnya ditatap intens sama calon mertua.

"Iya! Selamat sore.. " balas tuan kim dengan nada datar masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Sehun semakin gugup.

Dalam hati berpikir keras kenapa Jongin yang imut bisa mempunyai appa galak dan berwajah datar seperti itu. Tidak sadar apa ya si Sehun ini, kalau dia juga salah satu manusia dengan wajah datar mendekati kaku, minim ekspresi, bahkan kalau ada kontes pencarian wajah terdatar di dunia, sudah dipastikan pemenangnya adalah dirinya sendiri ckck

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kemari? Saya yakin anda tidak hanya sedang lewat dan tiba-tiba berhenti di sini"

"Sebelumnya.. perkenalkan saya Oh Sehun dan sa-"

"Saya sangat tahu tentang nama anda tuan Oh" potong tuan kim cepat.

"Yang saya tanyakan adalah ada keperluan apa kira-kira anda datang kemari?"

Memang dari awal tuan kim sudah tahu dan mengenal betul siapa pria di hadapannya itu, sangat tahu malah. Siapa yang tidak tahu Sehun? Satu-satunya putra dari pasangan Oh yunho dan Oh Seohyun pebisnis tersukses di asia dan bahkan sudah diakui di dunia internasional.

Apalagi nama Oh Sehun sebagai penerus Oh Corp Company, menggantikan appanya sudah diumumkan secara besar-besaran dua tahun yang lalu membuat semua jajaran pengusaha bahkan masyarakat luas mengenalnya. Bagaimana tidak namanya hampir sebulan penuh wara-wiri di berita televisi bahkan koran-koran nasional dan situs berita lainnya.

Jadi intinya, dari awal Kim Siwon sangat tahu siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Pertama-tama tolong pangil saya dengan Sehun saja" ucap Sehun sedikit berani menatap balik tuan kim meskipun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan raut kesal di wajahnya.

"Saya datang.. untuk bertemu dengan Jongin tuan kim"

Sejenak hening tidak ada sahutan dari tuan kim yang hanya menatap tajam Sehun yang berusaha bersikap jantan menghadapi appa galak Jonginnya.

"Hm.." akhirnya tuan kim berdehem pelan dan memutar balik tubuhnya dan mengetikan kode pengaman pintu pagar rumahnya dan melangkah masuk.

"Ayo masuk, Jongin ada di dalam" masih dengan nada datar tuan kim mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

Sehun melangkah pelan mengikuti tuan kim memasuki rumah besar itu dan disambut dengan suara tawa bahagia Jongin dengan mama kim.

Membuat tuan kim dan Sehun terdiam sebentar sampai sang kepala keluarga berteriak kencang yang hampir membuat Sehun jantungan.

Bagaimana tidak jantungan, Kim Siwon yang jelas-jelas berwajah galak dengan tatapan tajamnya tadi tiba-tiba berubah idiot menurutnya. Lihat saja tuan kim dengan mode manja dan wajah sok imut tapi malah menyeramkan, memanggil Jongin dramatis.

"Niniiiiiii... Appa pulang, tidak mau memeluk appaa..? appa kan rindu Niniii.. sini peluk appa" sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya tuan kim memekik heboh.

Astaga sangat tidak cocok pikir Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Jongin yang dari tadi asik ber-cuddle ria dengan eomma langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan appanya berdiri disana dengan harapan mendapat pelukan dari sang anak.

"Appaaa... Hiks tadi hiks Nini jatuh hiks gara-gara monggu hiks.." adu Jongin seraya bangkit dari pelukan mama kim mendekat ke arah appa, berniat memeluk sang appa, sebelum...

"Ahjussi? Ahjussi tampaaaaaannn.. huwaaaaaaaaaaa.. Nini rinduuu huhu.." tangis Jongin malah melompat memeluk Sehun erat, melewati appa dengan wajah kesalnya yang masih merentangkan kedua tangannya, tentu saja dia kesal. Anak bungsunya mengacuhkannya demi orang asing seperti Sehun.

Mengabaikan raut kesal appanya dan wajah menahan tawa eommanya Kim Yuri, melihat suaminya yang diacuhkan anak sendiri, Jongin makin memeluk Sehun erat yang tentu dibalas sayang sama pria Oh itu.

"Maafkan ahjussi ya baru bisa datang sekarang, sudah jangan menangis"

"Tapi ahjussi ingkar janji sama Nini, waktu itu kan bilangnya akan datang secepatnya tapi sudah tiga hari Nini tungguin, ahjussi tidak datang huhu" omel Jongin masih belum melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Iya.. makanya tadi ahjussi minta maaf, Nini mau kan memaafkan ahjussi?"

"Iya..mau tapi Nini masih kesal dan marah sama ahjussi, pokoknya sangat sangat marah huhu"

Sehun inginnya tertawa kencang tapi takut Jonginnya malah makin marah, Jongin lucu sekali sih? Katanya kesal dan marah sama Sehun tapi malah memeluknya semakin erat

"Oke tidak apa-apa kalau Nini masih marah sama ahjussi tapi jangan menangis lagi ya?"

"Hum.. Nini menangis karena senang bertemu ahjussi lagi meskipun Nini masih sangaaaaaat marah" cerocos Jongin sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Oh ya ahjussi.. tadi Nini jatuh gara-gara monggu yang berla- yaakk yak mongguuu... Jangan menggigit celana Ninii ahhhh ahjussii.. eommaa appaa..monggu nakal.." adu Jongin manja melihat anjingnya menggigit menarik-narik celananya.

Menyadarkan pasangan suami isteri yang dari tadi terhanyut akan interaksi manis anaknya dengan pemuda tampan itu. Sedang Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah konyol Jongin dan menyadari kalau monggu itu adalah anjing, dan bukan saingan apalagi pacar Jongin.

"Appaa.. tolongin Niniii ahhhh.." Jongin semakin bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun saat anjingnya malah menggigit keras celananya.

Akhirnya sedikit kesusahan tuan kim berhasil melepaskan gigitan monggu dari celana anak bungsunya.

"Ayo silahkan duduk Sehun" itu Yuri eomma Jongin yang bicara, sedikit banyak mama kim juga tahu siapa itu Oh Sehun.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka ahjussi tampan yang dimaksud anaknya adalah Sehun.

"Trimakasih Nyonya kim.." balas Sehun sopan sembari melangkah susah-susah ke arah sofa, karena Jongin masih memeluk erat pinganggnya.

"Nini.. sudah duduk yang benar dong sayang.. jangan memeluk Sehun begitu, lihat Sehunnya tidak nyaman kan?" bujuk mama kim lembut tidak mau membuat anaknya kesal apalagi ngambek.

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya saya tida--"

"Dan Sehun.. panggil bibi saja ya, jangan terlalu formal sama bibi" potong mama kim membuat Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jongin.." panggil tuan kim, Jongin menoleh, biasanya kalau appanya sudah memanggil dengan nama aslinya berarti appanya mau bicara serius.

"Duduk yang benar ya.."

"Iya appa.." ucap Jongin pelan sambil menatap serius eomma dan appanya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dan Sehun, melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun.

Sehun yang kembali ditatap intens sama tuan kim ditambah sama eomma Jongin, meskipun menatap lembut sambil sesekali tersenyum menenangkan ke arahnya, membuatnya mendadak gugup. Tatapan tajam Kim Siwon benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Jadi.. Sehun! apa sebenarnya maksud dan tujuan kedatanganmu menemui Jongin?"

"Saya sangat yakin kamu kesini bukan hanya untuk cokelat seperti yang anak saya pikirkan"

"Saya juga sangat yakin dengan kesibukanmu sebagai pimpinan Oh Corp, tidak akan jauh-jauh datang ke sini kalau tidak ada maksud apa-apa"

"Jadi kalau tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk bermain-main apalagi mau mencoba mempermainkan anak saya yang mungkin kamu anggap seperti anak kecil.."

Tuan kim berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan, "..lebih baik hentikan pikiran itu karena saya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai ataupun menyakiti anak saya" final tuan kim dengan tegas.

"Appa.. Sehun hyung tidak mencoba mempermainkan apalagi ingin melukai Jongin, kalau Sehun hyung berniat jahat sudah dari awal sejak Jongin sendirian di taman Sehun hyung akan melakukannya, Jongin hanya akan berterimakasih sama Sehun hyung karena sudah mengantar Jongin pulang waktu itu. Kenapa appa bersikap seperti Sehun hyung penjahat yang bertamu ke rumah dan mau mencelakai Jongin?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bahkan eomma dan appa kim melihat Jongin bicara seserius dan dengan nada tegas seperti itu.

Selama ini yang mereka tahu Jongin itu tidak pernah serius dan selalu merengek serta bermanja-manja. Bahkan teman-teman Jongin kadang kelimpungan sendiri menghadapi tingkah manjanya.

"Paman, bibi.. yang dikatakan Jongin benar, saya tidak pernah berniat untuk mempermainkannya apalagi ingin menyakitinya"

"Saya justru datang ke sini ingin meminta ijin paman, bibi dan tentu saja Jongin, untuk memperbolehkan saya mengenal Jongin lebih dekat" ucap Sehun dengan nada pelan tapi tegas.

Sesekali tersenyum hangat ke arah Jongin yang menunduk malu-malu.

"Karena sepertinya saya menyukai ah.. lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta pada Jongin"

Jongin menoleh kaget ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis, meskipun ada rona merah di pipi pria itu. Hell.. dia sangat malu mengungkapkan cinta di depan kedua orang tua Jongin. Tapi apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mendapat restu dari orang tua Jongin terlebih tuan kim yang dari tadi tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun.

Eomma Jongin yang sudah menduga akan hal itu hanya berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang dari tadi masih menatap tajam Sehun, meraih tangan kanan suaminya dan mengelusnya pelan sambil tersenyum hangat. Membuat sang kepala keluarga menghela nafas pelan.

"Uhmm.. Nini juga suka sama hyung tampan hehe.." dengan malu-malu Jongin kembali menyandar nyaman di bahu Sehun, membuat Sehun menatap gugup tuan kim yang mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

Sepertinya sifat manja Jongin sudah kembali dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengganti panggilannya menjadi hyung.

"Eomma.. Nini bisa kan sering-sering bertemu dengan Sehun hyung?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari eommanya, Jongin beranjak dari duduk nyamannya memeluk Sehun, mendekati appanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Appa.. bisa kaaaaaan?" rengek Jongin manja sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh besar appanya.

"Oke.. tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap tuan kim membuat Jongin menoleh cepat dan memandang penasaran ke arah appanya.

Akhirnya Oh Sehun bernafas lega, dari tadi dia bahkan menahan nafas menunggu keputusan dari tuan kim. Baginya tidak masalah dengan syarat apapun itu, bahkan ribuan syarat tidak akan menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menjadikan Jongin kekasihnya sebelum jadi Oh Jongin.

"Tapi syaratnya apa appa? Jangan yang susah-susah ya?"

Aduhh anaknya ini kenapa semakin lama semakin bodoh? meskipun sangat imut sih hehe.. Tuan kim bahkan heran kenapa bisa Oh Sehun menyukai anaknya yang polos mendekati bodoh itu?

Itu juga yang membuat tuan kim ragu memberikan restu kepada Sehun mendekati anaknya. Karena tuan kim tidak (belum ) percaya kalau pria seperti Sehun itu menyukai bahkan katanya jatuh cinta kepada anaknya.

"Jadi syaratnya adalah.."

"Apa..? Apa appa..? Cepat katakan? Kenapa appa berubah jadi sangat lambat sih mirip monggu saat bangun tidur...?"

Jongin bertanya tidak sabaran melihat appanya beberapa kali menarik nafas membuat Sehun gemas sedangkan mama kim sudah tertawa kencang. Dia menertawakan wajah kesal suaminya tapi tidak berani marah. Pertama dikatai lambat dan yang kedua disamakan dengan anjing oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Sayang diam dulu yah.. dengarkan appa bicara dan jangan memotong pembicaraan appa oke..?" Itu suara Sehun btw..

Sehun tidak tega juga melihat tuan kim jadi bahan tertawaan mama kim.

"O-oke hyung" jawab Jongin merona malu. Anak bungsu keluarga kim itu senang dipanggil sayang hihi

"Appa.. ayo bicara, Nini akan diam hehe.." ucap Jongin semangat yang kini sudah duduk manis di samping Sehun.

"Appa akan mengijinkan kalian bisa sering bertemu tapi tidak ada kontak fisik sama sekali. Pelukan, ciuman atau hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau berpegangan tangan appa masih oke tapi tidak dengan ciuman ataupun pelukan"

"Bagaimana apa syaratnya diterima?" Tanya tuan kim, menatap serius kepada duo sekai, lebih tepatnya menatap lekat kedua mata Oh Sehun yang sepertinya kaget dengan syarat dari tuan kim itu.

Bagaimana aku tahan untuk tidak memeluk apalagi mencium Jongin, jika Jonginnya saja seperti minta diperkosa setiap saat? Batin Sehun nelangsa.

"Appa.. kan syaratnya tadi cuma satu, tapi ko ini jadi banyak sih?"

"Appa tidak konsisten dan berubah-ubah" sungut Jongin menggerutu sendiri

"Iya paman.. saya akan menerima syaratnya dan akan berusaha mengingatnya" pasrah Sehun.

Dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa dekat dengan Jongin bahkan tanpa harus mencium atau memeluknya.

Haha kasian ya si Sehun.. masa cuma diijinin pegangan tangan doang sama bayi beruang?

Oh ya.. sorry ya banyak typo atau susunan kalimat yang amburadul, maklum masih pemula. Tadinya hanya buat koleksi pribadi dengan imajinasi tentang my couple fav HUNKAI, tapi ternyata ada yang juga yang baca hehe. So.. thx yall..


End file.
